opd20fandomcom-20200216-history
General House Rules
House Rules Brawler's Unarmed Strike Post Level 20 For every even numbered level after level 20 increase Brawler's Unarmed Strike Damage by 1d6. Movement Actions as Part of a Full Run Action A player performing a full round run action may choose to sacrifice a portion of that movement to perform a movement action while running. This can include picking up an object, using a feat, getting up from or dropping into prone, etc. Doing so requires sacrificing an amount of movement equivalent to 2 movement actions. That is 1/2 of a normal full run action or 2/5 of a full run action if using the Run feat. Sundering Natural Weapons While unique natural weapons exist as a general rule they have half the character's level worth of DR(Armament DR is included in addition to this natural DR) and HP equal to twice the character's level. Damage done to the natural weapon is also applied to the wielder, however the damage done to the wielder is capped at the hp of the weapon so they do not receive overkill damage. A brawler who loses use of their dominant limb must roll attacks with an offhand weapon penalty. Disabling Dealing one quarter of an opponents health to a limb cripples that limb. Crippled limbs cannot be used until healed. Coop Feats Some feats may be purchased as a cooperative effort between 2 or more players. This can be a special combined action or attack written especially for the pair, or a feat which uses both players skills, especially crafting feats or feats that describe things they can work together on outside of combat(All coop feats require DM approval.) These feats only cost 2 feat pieces from each player and each player does not need to meet all of the prerequisites for the feat as long as the two players overlapping skills meet the prerequisites. Skill Favoring For 6 Feat Pieces a player can favor an additional secondary skill. Up to twice before level 20 and twice after. For 12 Feat Pieces a player can favor an additional primary skill. Once before 20 and once after. Skill Cap For the purposes of rolling all skills cap at 100, any bonuses above 100 are not applied to the roll. However any abilities or feats which reduce a skill are applied to the original number not the capped number. Such that a person with 112 in a given skill can suffer 12 points worth of penalties without their skill roll (100) decreasing. Having amounts greater than 100 can also grant special bonuses. Defense skill above 100 grants an equivalent amount of damage reduction and Attack skill above 100 grants half the amount above 100, rounded up, as additional damage. Unarmed Strike for Non-Brawlers A character of any class who favors unarmed strike deals the Brawler's Unarmed Strike damage for half their level rounded down. So if they are level 21 then they do Brawler's Unarmed Strike for level 10. They can also take Weapon Proficiency (Martial Weapons) if they have favored unarmed strike. Damage Reduction Natural damage reduction does not exist for players. Though there are some circumstances where a player can gain DR by other means, these means are either outlined in this document or must be reviewed by the DM.. If an attack does less than half a target's DR the damage is reduced to 0 rather than to 1. For some touch attacks armor is converted to damage reduction rather than defense. HP Potions Potions which instantaneously increase health without consequence do not exist in the One Piece universe and moreover are silly and broken and therefore are unavailable to players. Geppo Extension If a player using Geppo has a jump skill rank of 12 or higher. Geppo may be used twice per movement action. Every turn after the first Geppo is attempted the player must make a jump check vs a DC of 10 to continue using Geppo. This DC increases by 5 each additional time Geppo is used. Parry For a Friend A player can parry an attack directed at an ally at the cost of one attack roll per parry made on their next turn. The opponent must be within the player's attack range(ranged or melee). The DM may impose a called shot penalty depending on the difficulty of the parry. Apart from these stipulations normal Parry rules apply(Under the defending section page 170 in 2.1). Sundering Parry After rolling a successful parry a player may choose to attempt to damage the weapon used against them as they deflect it. Normal sundering rules apply. So first consult page 183 in version 2.1. If the sunder roll is successful the player may roll damage against their opponent's weapon. If the sunder roll fails the opponent rolls damage against the player's weapon. Parrying with an Impact Dial If a player is wielding an impact dial and uses it to parry an attack the opponent rolls damage and that damage is absorbed into the dial to be deployed later. Firing into Melee If your ally is between you and the enemy you are trying to attack take a -10. If your ally is adjacent or behind the enemy you are trying to attack take a -6. These penalties represents the cover granted to your enemy by your ally. If you miss your attack BECAUSE of these penalties you instead attack your ally. Your ally must now roll defense against the attack without the penalties and is considered flat-footed. If your ally dodges the attack, there is a 1d2 chance the attack will hit the original intended target. Category:Rules